


After Death: Sirius Barely Cares

by CaptainErica



Series: After Death [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And we're back, Gen, Oh Sirius, Stupid veils in stupid ministry departments, Wizard Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Sirius saw was his cousin, Bellatrix. Her face was pulled into a similar look of shock as the one he knew he must be sporting, but it wasn't long before he was falling through the veil and there was nothing more for him to see on this side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Death: Sirius Barely Cares

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of the After Death Series.

It was like passing through the brick wall to the Hogwarts Express Platform, except this time Sirius knew he wasn’t going to land on platform 9 ¾. No, this was a fight that Sirius wasn’t walking happily away from. He wasn’t going to give Remus a ‘high 5’ and he definitely wasn’t going to be there to protect Harry any longer.

It was quick, he thinks, his hands braced out before him and holding him up off the floor. He went through the veil in his body, so it would make sense, he thinks, that he have his body here as well. His eyes are still closed, and he finds that he can’t open them, so he stops trying for the moment. It’s quiet, he notes, and it’s a stark contrast from the battle he left behind.

His heart lurches at the thought of Harry, the reckless young Gryffindor who was kept so in the dark when all of this could have been avoided with a little more knowledge…He pulls in a breath and lets it out slowly; he spent too many years in a spiral of ‘what ifs’ to start his afterlife with them.

His arms still feel solid, so he pushes himself up and moves into a sitting position. He tries his eyes again, and they open, albeit slower than he wanted. The room was white, and he lets out a snort of amusement: How cliché. Hadn’t Lily told him once that the afterlife would have a lot of white? He couldn’t remember, but it sounded like something he would say.

He was in a small room, from what he could tell. He looks down at himself and sees that he is wearing something he hadn’t seen since just before Lily and James had….

It was a t-shirt with some band name on it, and he was definitely wearing jeans. He lifts his hand up to his head to touch his hair, and it’s exactly as he remembers it from school; from before he was on the run or in Azkaban. He slowly stands up, and looks to his left, where a door seems to have appeared.

“Hello?” He calls, hoping that someone was there. He starts to walk toward the door, but pauses as a thought strikes him.

Had Harry made it out alive? Had Remus? How had they all faired? Brave and reckless, if Sirius had the chance, he would brag to James about how wonderful Harry was.

“Sirius?” A very familiar voice calls from the door. Sirius is a little upset with himself for not having noticed the door opening, but he doesn’t dwell.

“James?” He asks, taking a couple of quick steps forward in his excitement. The movement was a bit too much for his new ‘body’ and he stumbles, but James is there to catch him.

“Woah there, Padfoot. A little eager?” James asks, a grin firmly planted on his face. Sirius pulls him into a hug and closes his eyes.

“This isn’t real, mate. It can’t be.” He says, and James laughs as he pulls back.

“I dunno about that, but I do know you’re the fastest to regain stability out of all of the people I’ve seen.” James, slings an arm around Sirius’ shoulders and steers him toward the door. “You came in quicker, too.”

“Quicker and easier than falling asleep,” he says with a matching grin. “Was nothing to it, really. But when did you become so wordy?”

James laughs out loud again, “Say that in front of Lily, would ya?” And suddenly Sirius feels even more alright with his death.

They’ve left the room now, and are walking slowly down a hall. “So, what happened after I…?”

“After you what, mate? Slipped peacefully into the tendrils of that there archway?” James asks, and Sirius shoves him. “Oy, watch it!” James says, pushing Sirius back before going solemn. “Harry went a bit insane, didn’t he? But Moony got him. I left to find you after Moony stopped him. I dunno what’s happened since.” 

Sirius stops walking, and James turns to look at him. “He’s so like you, Prongs. So similar…”

James shakes his head and lets out a breath, “There’s a lot we need to talk about, Padfoot.” He reaches forward and grabs Sirius by the arm and drags him forward, “And not the least of which is how similar Harry is to Lily or I.” James pulls Sirius closer, “Just don’t mention that you think he’s a lot like me in front of her just yet…”

James pushes open a door that Sirius hadn’t realized they were approaching. It had barely opened a fraction of an inch when Sirius spotted an angry ball of red energy heading toward them.

“Sirius Arcturus Black!” Lily growls, and both men squabble to see who would be in front. James wins, and stands behind Sirius, pushing him forward. “We will have words about how you handled my son.” She stops right in front of him after saying that and lets out a breath. “But first, I’m going to give you a hug and let you get settled.” She says, reaching forward and pulling him into the type of hug that only Lily could manage: mildly frightening but still comforting all the same.

The afterlife, Sirius decides after running into the Potters and his brother, is basically just one big reunion. It’s neither happy nor sad, and it is far more exciting than he’d been expecting.

It helped that he looked as he remembered: seventeen and suave.


End file.
